


True Love's Kiss.

by abcsupercorp



Series: Legacies One Shots. [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Hosie, One Shot, Soft one shot, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Josie has an idea how to wake Hope up. It just doesn't go as planned and there's a surprise in the end.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Legacies One Shots. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112972
Kudos: 59





	True Love's Kiss.

Hope hasn't woken up in more than 3 weeks, nobody knows what to do and they're starting to get desperate. 

"Josie, those are all fairy tale myths." Alaric tells her as Josie follows her father into his office.

"Dad, you have to tell me you have a better idea." Josie says.

"I don't." Alaric sighs. 

"Then why can't we try true loves kiss?" Josie asks. 

"Because, sweetheart, it's not realistic." Alaric says.

"Really?" Josie questions. "Dad, you are the headmaster for a supernatural boarding school with witches, werewolves and vampires. Hope is a mix of all three and she was just in my fairy tale themed sub conscious." 

Alaric looks at her exasperatedly. Josie has a point. "Fine." he says

Josie smiles. "Good! I'll go get Landon." she says

Josie goes to Landon's room and knocks on the door. Landon opens the door.

"Hey, Jo." Landon says, "What's up?"

"I have a theory and I know you might think it's outlandish and crazy, but just hear me out." Josie says.

"Lay it on me." Landon says.

"I think I know how to wake Hope up." Josie says.

"Okay, how?" Landon asks, now interested in whatever Josie has to say. 

"True loves kiss." Josie says. "You're Hope's true love, aren't you?"

"I mean, yeah, I'd hope so.." Landon says. "Take me to her."

Josie leads Landon to where Hope is. She's asleep still and not waking up. 

"Here, Landon." Josie says. "Give it a try."

Landon nods and leans in, connecting his lips to Hope's. He pulls back and waits for Hope to wake up, but nothing happens.

"Why isn't it working?" Landon asks.

"I-I don't know.." Josie replies. "It's weird." she says, "You're her true love. You two are in love with each other." 

"We are. I am in love with her, but.." Landon trails off and looks at Josie. Then, realization washes over him. "Oh." he says softly.

"What?" Josie asks. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He replies. "Josie, maybe you should try."

Josie blushes, "What?" she asks, "No, I can't, I'd never be Hope's true love. This was a bad idea. Of course true love's kiss wouldn't work. This isn't a fairy tale." 

"No," Landon says. "Josie, it's okay. Just try."

"Landon.." Josie says.

"Jo, please? I see the way she looks at you. I hear the way she talks about you. The way she stares at you.." Landon trails off again, "She never looks at me that way. I've caught her staring at you like you're special..and you are." he says. "I don't think she's in love with me anymore and that's okay. So, please, Josie." he tells her, "Try." 

Josie hesitates for a second but nods. Landon moves out of the way and Josie stands where he stood. She takes a deep breath and sighs, she connects her lips to Hope's. She pulls back for a second and suddenly, Hope's eyes open. 

"Hope?" Josie says.

"Josie." Hope says once she sees the brunette, It didn't take long for Hope to put two and two together,she grins. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Josie asks.

"I knew it was always you." Hope says. 

"What?" Josie asks.

Landon smiles softly at the two. He simply wants Hope to be happy, and with Josie, he knows she will be. He leaves the two to talk.

"Josie, I knew it was always you." Hope says. "I knew you would be the one to wake me up."

"What? What do you mean?" Josie asks.

"The way I feel for you, Josie." Hope says. "It doesn't compare to how I feel for Landon."

"You're in love with Landon." Josie says.

"I love Landon, but not that way." Hope says softly. "I'm not in love with him. I don't know if I ever really was.. I think it just felt safe being with him." 

"Hope.." Josie says. "Are you saying you're in love with me?" 

"Yes." Hope says as she holds Josie's hand. "Deeply in love with you. Jo. I'm so in love with you." 

"Hope.." Josie says, "Hope, I'm in love with you too." 

Hope grins. "You are?" 

"Of course I am.. even when I didn't know who you were I felt a deep connection to you." Josie says.

"Josie, can I kiss you?" Hope asks.

Josie nods. "of course." she says.

Hope sits up and leans in, Josie and Hope's lips connect. Sparks fly, fireworks go off, energy runs throughout their body, magic runs out throughout their veins. 

Josie pulls back. "Wow." 

"Wow indeed." Hope laughs.

"Gag." Lizzie says. "I regret walking in. Glad you're awake Hope, but ew." 

Lizzie walks out and Hope and Josie laugh as they kiss again. 


End file.
